


Nightly Ride

by otomiyatickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Erotic Tickling, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overhearing Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Switching, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Sex, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to a horny Victor sexually attacking him in his sleep, teasy tickles included. Yuuri is not only sleepy but also determined to keep his voice down because they have some guests sleeping over in the room next door: Otabek and Yuri who will not appreciate the noise!





	Nightly Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 22/6/'17.  
> Prompt: “Why are you so bad at obeying my demands?”

Yuuri squirmed in his sleep, his eyes squeezing shut and his mind still partially caught up in his dream about Katsudon paradise. But there was something happening outside his dreams, in the world of the living. 

His body felt hot. He was sweating. Something was wet between his legs and a certain touch was moving all over his body, but he was still more asleep than awake.

“Hmmmhh..” he moaned softly when the hot feeling caused tingles to flow through his body and increased the growing pleasure, especially down there. And then.. something, some very intense sensation that made his body jerk a little.

“Hngh! Hehe...” Giggles bubbled up from his throat, sleepy and tired. Ticklish sensations starting from his inner thighs had moved all the way up his stomach and urged him to move his arms to protect himself. His sleep was slowly fading, but he was still drowsy and dreamy.

“Ahh!” He suddenly spasmed and threw his lower body up as a reflex when the tickling got even worse. The sensations were at his sides and ribs now, ticklish, teasing and demanding. 

His dark world of dreams was slowly getting more color as he opened up his sleepy eyes. The light was on... Why was the light on? Still very sleep-drunk he closed them again and laughed tiredly. 

“Nohoho....” he whined, and he gasped when the tickling touches trailed up his ribs, fingers grazing his bare skin and dipping in between each rib. He tensed up and clenched his arms against his body.

“Na-ah Yuuri. Away with those arms,” a familiar voice told him, and Yuuri felt how his arms got pushed to the side. More tickles.

“HahH! _Nah_ ~” he moaned, half asleep half awake, and he moved his arm back to protect himself.

“Oh Yuuuuri. Why are you so bad at obeying my demands?” Because he was fucking asleep? The voice sounded so distant that Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he was still dreaming, but it was definitely a reality-Victor thing to say.

His arm got caught again, tighter this time, and he felt how it was forced over his head, pinned against his soft pillow.

“Nh...” Yuuri squirmed and weakly gave a tug at his trapped arm. And then, _fingers_. Fingers scribbling and scratching at his exposed underarm, tickling his armpit lightly yet the sensations rushed through his body like a bomb and felt like a ticklish invasion. 

His eyes snapped open and he arched his back, his head digging into the pillow and his messy sleep-hair getting even messier. He was awake now.

“AHhhhn Vihihictor! What -- noooo!” he moaned, giggles mixing with his sleepy heavy breaths, and he squirmed helplessly, his arm making weak attempts at pulling out of Victor’s grip while his free hand tiredly slapped at Victor’s demanding fingers.

“Hellooo Yuuri,” Victor greeted, tickling his outstretched armpit more fiercely, and Yuuri threw his head back, his eyes rolling back and catching a quick glimpse of their digital alarm clock. Three fucking thirty in the middle of the night. What was Victor _thinking_?

“Vihictor! I can’t -- ah noho please!” Yuuri whispered, his voice still barely awake and too exhausted to laugh like this. He raised his head again and his eyes widened when he saw his bottoms were all gone, leaving him butt naked, hard and dripping.

He whimpered when Victor climbed over him, one hand still pinning his arm over his head and the other brushing his sticky cheek lovingly as he moved closer to mutter in his ear:

“You already came once, Yuuri. Let’s continue a little ok?” 

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open at the realization and he was quick to fall flat on his back again when Victor renewed his sneaky tickle attack. Shit. An orgasm in his sleep? He was dreaming about innocent katsudon delicies and his body had been sinning with Victor as the cause? Sure that explained the pleasure he was feeling.

“Eehehe~ pfhehe!” Despite his surprise, Yuuri could do nothing but giggle softly. Victor nuzzled his neck and continued to dance his fingers all over the sensitive skin of his armpit, and Yuuri gasped and arched up against the touch when one finger dug a little deeper and skillfully tickled the hollow of his arm.

“ WAHh!” The way his own body reacted to Victor’s tickling only confirmed to him that he had already gone through a steaming orgasm. This was definitely the post-orgasm hypersensitivity he was dealing with, and it did _not_ help his ticklish body at all.

“AAhn hehehe no _whyyy_! It’s the middle o-of -- ah!” Yuuri’s sleepy giggles and moans got louder and instead of uselessly trying to fend off Victor’s tickly fingers, he slapped his hand over his mouth and breathed heavily in an attempt to control his voice. 

“I couldn’t sleeep,” Victor muttered, placing light and ticklish kisses from Yuuri’s ear down his neck that made Yuuri scrunch up his shoulder in vain.

“T-they’ll hear! Vih-Victohor!” Otabek and Yuri were sleeping in the room next to them. Victor had the worst timing of all to ambush him in his sleep!

“I know,” Victor hummed against his neck before continuing to kiss him there, and he traced his finger up and down his poor tingling armpit before moving down. Yuuri breathed heavily and gathered all his strength and willpower in trying not to scream when those ruthless fingers wiggled their way down his sweaty body.

“Victoooaaaahaha! No p-please!” Victor’s fingers were teasing his ticklish sides and hips repeatedly, and that _mouth_ did things to his tummy that made Yuuri want to moan, laugh and scream all at once.

“Nohohot there Victor! Don’t!” Yuuri whined, and he managed to grab a handful of Victor’s hair and he made him look up at him for a second. 

“Not here?” Victor asked as he smirked at him, and he dipped his head again and nibbled the part around his belly button, a sneaky wet tongue sometimes slipping in and tickling him in a frenzy of moans and giggles.

“Ohnoohhoho!” Yuuri weakened hand let go entirely of Victor’s hair and he slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle his noises. He had barely recovered from the sight of Victor looking up at him like that, he looked so attractive like that and Yuuri felt embarrassed when he felt his arousal poke against Victor’s midriff. 

“You hard again Yuuri?” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a squeaky moan in surprise when one of Victor’s tickling hands gripped his erection and stroked him. The tongue in his belly button, those fingers grazing his sides and ribs, and one hand stroking him lustfully; Yuuri was desperately breathing through his nose and pressing his hand into his face.

“Hnehehe _no_!” Yuuri almost panicked when things got worse as Victor’s tickly tongue traveled down, and then as he licked up the length of his dripping arousal, Victor first gave his waist a ticklish squeeze before scribbling his fingers down his inner thighs.

“GAh! I cahahan’t Victor! I don’t want them --” Victor looked up at him with that seductive smile again and then continued to please him with his mouth.

“Then be quiet Yuuri.” That damn bastard. The damn...! Yuuri moaned, his legs trembling as he clenched Victor between them. His thighs were tingling from the light fluttering and tickling fingers, his entire body was heaving as he panted from the tickling and the pleasure, and his tears from laughter turned into tears from concentration to not scream out in pleasure.

“Victor nonono wait, hehehe don’t stop now~” Yuuri whined when he was so close and that evil bastard stopped sucking him only to look at him with that nasty smile while his fingers twirled around his ticklish thighs.

“Quick in changing your mind now, are you?” Victor teased, and Yuuri was just moving his hands down in an attempt to swat those torturous tickly fingers away when Victor suddenly wiggled them up again to claw-tickle his tummy, waist and abdomen area without mercy.

“ _AAHaha_ -hmhhh shihihit!” Yuuri cursed, quickly covering his mouth again as he laughed loudly. 

“You want to come Yuuri? Do you?” Victor asked, tickling him with that evil villain-smirk plastered on his face. Yuuri looked at him through his teary eyes, his view blurry, and he nodded quickly.

“Then obey my demands.” Victor winked, and he held up his finger and twirled it around. Yuuri panted and looked at him in surprise.

“Turn,” Victor sang, and Yuuri sighed helplessly and did as he was told. After he did, Victor grabbed his waist and pulled his naked bottom up a little.

“N-not like thihis!” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he tried to wake up the strength in his arms to balance himself. His body was not ready for this. 

Good things about this position though: he could now easily bend down and bury his face in his pillow to muffle his noises. Bad things: he could not see Victor at all nor predict his next move. Which was why he cried out in surprise when he suddenly felt the vibrations of a fucking _raspberry_ on his ass. 

“HYaaaa!” Yuuri yelped, and he quickly planted his face into the pillow and whined, his butt shaking a little in an attempt to fight off his violator. Victor’s fingers were next to surprise him: tickling him up and down his sides while a certain mouth placed tickly kisses all over his ass.

“Ass up, Yuuri,” was the next command, and Yuuri mewled in embarrassment and bent down further, his ass popping up into the air. Aside from making his midriff more vulnerable to Victor’s tickly fingers, this also gave his midnight-horny lover much better access to his ass, and Yuuri gasped when the kisses turned more sensual. 

“V-Victor you told me I could - ahh!” Yuuri threw his head back and forth, falling back on the pillow in exhaustion as the tickling of his sides and ribs suddenly switched to his tummy, accompanied by Victor fucking Nikiforov’s tongue that started to fill him up. Yuuri clenched the pillow and panted. 

He hated it when Victor would choose to make out with his ass. One: It tickled like fuck. Two: Feeling gross and farting-anxiety were a fact. Three: It tickled like _fuck_!! Seriously!

“Eyahaha!” He had wanted him to finish that damn blowjob, that was all. It was the middle of the night, Yuuri had no energy for this. He snorted when Victor twirled his tongue around inside him, sometimes poking it out again and flicking the tip over his dripping entrance.

“ _Tickles_ huh?” Victor teased, and Yuuri squeaked when those traveling hands finally went back to his pulsing member, stroking it with both hands and one thumb doing a very good job at rubbing the tip of it.

“AHhhah Victor stop the - nonono please hehe I cahan’t!” Yuuri moan-giggled when Victor continued to make love to his ass with his tongue, hands still rubbing and stroking him passionately and making him leak a sea of precum.

“What do you say, Yuuri. Shall I make you come while you’re actually awake?” Victor asked. Even him _talking_ with his lips against his ass tickled, and Yuuri moaned and nodded his head. 

“You’ve been a good boy,” Victor hummed, and finally he decided to leave his ass alone, and Yuuri could fully focus on the building pleasure from both Victor’s hands stimulating him sensually. He raised himself a little from the pillow, leaning on his arms with hands that clenched the pillow tightly, and his breathing intensified.

“Hnn Victoooor,” Yuuri moaned, panting as Victor’s hands increased speed. One skillfully massaged his balls, and then there was a finger that lightly traced the spot right under his balls. Yuuri jerked suddenly, yelping out at the sudden insane ticklish feeling, but that also did it. He came again, this time while fully awake, and he moaned softly as the pleasure took control over him. 

Yuuri’s front fell back onto the bed again and he panted, closing his eyes sleepily while he enjoyed the after-pleasure of his orgasm. That was pretty great actually. 

“Yuuri...” He opened his eyes tiredly and gasped, tensing up in surprise as he felt Victor shove two fingers into his leaking asshole.

“Y-yes?” Yuuri whispered breathlessly, his heaving body trembling from the sudden penetration, and he moaned when he felt Victor add a third finger, loosening him up.

“You’re not going back to sleep now are you?” Yuuri closed his eyes for a short moment and opened them again, blushing. Victor wanted to fuck alright. 

“No... Go ahead,” he muttered sleepily, and he heard Victor chuckle.

“Thank you, Yuuri.” One cute tiny kiss on his ass cheek and then he felt the mattress move a little as Victor repositioned himself, and Yuuri braced himself before Victor started to slide into him. 

“You’re so wet Yuuri. You’re sucking me in so easily!” Victor chirped happily, making Yuuri blush at his embarrassing words. He was still leaning with his head on the pillow, the corner of his mouth feeling wet from drooling and his mind still cloudy and sleepy.

“Ahnn~” He closed his eyes and moaned when Victor began to thrust in and out of him.

“Don’t be so sleepy Yuuri,” Victor complained, and Yuuri gasped when Victor grabbed his hair and roughly yet not too painfully lifted his head from his pillow.

“But Victor, it’s -- ehehe! Nohoho wait don’t !” Yuuri giggled when Victor used his free hand to scribble his fingers down his exposed neck and under his chin.

“Don’t tickle me hehehe V-Victaha!” With Victor pulling his head back by his hair and fucking him from behind, his neck was helpless and sensitive, all free for Victor to torture.

“But I gotta do something to keep you awake,” Victor sang, and Yuuri moaned loudly when the thrusts increased strength and speed. 

“Ah! Ahhn _nohoho_! P-please!” Yuuri whined, still sensitive and weak from his orgasm, and unable to take both the fucking and the neck tickles. 

“Whaaat Yuuri? Doesn’t this feel good?” Victor leaned forward and pulled him back further so that he could blow and kiss his ear, and Yuuri breathed heavily and moaned.

“It tickles!” he whispered, tears pricking in his eyes and his face glowing from the heat.

“I know.” Victor fluttered his fingers down his outstretched neck again and down his chest, tweaking his nipple and tickling it lightly. Yuuri’s thoughts and entire being turned to pudding at this, and he moaned and felt how he grew unhealthily hard again.

Victor fucked him deeper, tickled his nipples, the surrounding areas of his chest and even his armpit which caused Yuuri to go completely berserk. And finally, finally Victor came inside him, and Yuuri panted in relief when his hair was released and he could fall forward again. Leaning on his trembling arms, he caught his breath and panted.

“That was intense,” Victor hummed, and he fell down next to Yuuri on the bed and cuddled against him.

“Tell me about it. Do you think you can sleep better now?” Yuuri asked with a hoarse whispery voice. Victor looked at him with a glint in his eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t think so. We made the bed all dirtyyy,” he whined, patting the bed sheets which were damp with sweat and sperm.

“And whose fault is tha- oy!” Yuuri gulped when Victor pulled him on top of him. 

“You’re hard again,” Victor said, positioning Yuuri onto his lap and grinding against him. Yuuri blushed and squirmed a little, but Victor held him steadily and smirked.

“Wanna fuck me too?” Yuuri’s blush turned into a face-explosion and he quickly shook his head.

“W-we should sleep Vitya!” he whined, but Victor already flipped him under him, switching positions so that Victor was sitting on _his_ lap. He then guided Yuuri’s erect member to his own entrance and watched him sensually.

“You can put it in if you want,” Victor moaned and winked sexily, and watching him like that was enough to drown Yuuri’s desire to go back to sleep. And so he took Victor’s offer with both hands - er- _dick_ , and allowed him to ride him into his third orgasm of the night.

[Half an hour later]

“FUCK! Get out you two!” shouted an angry Yuri in the middle of the night. Victor and Yuuri had jumped into his bed he was sharing with Otabek, and he groaned angrily and tried to kick them off.

“But we sex’ed our bed sheets dirty Yuriooo. Let us sleep heeere,” Victor whined, and Yuuri was already fast asleep the moment he planted himself in between Yuri and Otabek. Victor ended up struggling to keep a position on the bed, and a nightly battle between the two Russians began.

“You’re gross! Get out! We’re never staying over again!” Yuri cried out. Otabek was lying with his eyes open, traumatized for life and barely aware of the current situation.

“ _You’re so wet Yuuri. You’re sucking me in so easily,”_ he muttered like a zombie, having heard everything those two had said and done. It was like walking in on one’s parents having sex. Poor Otabek.

“Get your shit together Beka! Help meeeee!” Yuri cried out, but no help came from the poor traumatized male. In the end, they ended up sleeping tightly again, the four of them, both Yuuri and Victor smiling in satisfaction from their nightly ride as they cuddled closely together and slept in between their friends. 


End file.
